


MegaLove Maniac

by AngleJoyce



Series: Requests! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda) Tsundere Reader, Chubby Reader, Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Future Angst, I Dont Have Any Ideas, Ideas And Comments Are Greatly Appreciated!, Kinda Depressed Reader, Maybe - Freeform, Monsterphobia, Not Sure If I Will Continue This, Past Abuse, Reader Is Lonely At First, Reader Is Not Frisk Nor Chara, Tough Reader, maybe eventual smut, self-conscious reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: An anonymous person onmy Tumblrrequested a sans/reader fic (I had to come up with a plot but I still don't have one uwu), so here we go, my first sans/reader fic!





	MegaLove Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous person on [my Tumblr](AngleJoyce.Tumblr.Com) requested a sans/reader fic (I had to come up with a plot but I still don't have one uwu), so here we go, my first sans/reader fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is kind of small, sorry x_x"

You had new neighbours. 

And from what you had seen when you'd peeked through the curtains of your room, they were monsters.

You sighed, lying in your bed and staring up at your ceiling.  You could hear your neighbors talking. One voice was loud and beaming, and the other was soft and quiet. It sounded like they were unpacking their stuff.

With a soft groan, you stretched, before getting out of bed. You repeated your usual routine; eating, then showering and brushing your teeth, dressing, and then packing your stuff for your work.

Then you stepped out of your house, closed the door behind you, turned around to start walking to your work--

You bumped into something as hard as a stone wall.

You spluttered, stumbling back and looking up and about to snap at the person to watch out, when your eyes fell onto one, piercing yellow eye, with a black slit in it.

You stared for a moment.

...

"Uh. Hi. Can I help you?" you asked, trying very hard to cover up your nervousness, but your voice still trembled because _you were eye-to-eye with a monster for the first time in your life._

A grin made its way onto the monster's face, their teeth were _razor sharp_ and you noticed that the monster's skin - wait were those scales?? - was blue, kind of dark cerulean blue. And they wore an eyepatch over their left eye.

"Sup! I'm Undyne!" the monster said-- well, yelled. _Definitely_ not an inside voice. And you couldn't make out their gender, not by appearances nor by their voice. 

"Sup," you repeated with a nervous smile. "I'm (Y/N)." You held out a hand - oh God it was so obvious that you were shaking _all over_ \--

The monster grabbed your hand and shook it. Damn, their handshake was _strong_. 

"Sooo... Can I help you with something?" you repeated as you and the monster retreated your hands.

"Well! Me and my girlfriend just moved in in the house next to you and I wanted to introduce myself! Though, uh, my girlfriend is too shy to do so." Their cheeks reddened a bit, and you wondered if that was the early morning sun or if it was a blush. 

"Oooh. You guys moved into 2B?" You looked up at the monster - you still hadn't figured out their gender and it frustrated you to the end, what if you accidentally misgendered them?

"Heck yeah!" They grinned widely, and a shiver ran down your spine. _Teeth weren't supposed to be that sharp_.

"U-uhm," you suddenly stammered, and you felt your face flush in embarrassment. "I have to go to work now, but..we can catch up later? If you'd like?"

"Sure! Talk to you later (Y/N)!" They patted your shoulder, roughly,  before marching off.

"Yeah, talk to you later!"

You let out a deep breath you didn't know you were holding. 

Guess you should get used to monsters now that the Barrier was shattered, huh? Even if they were scary, weird-looking creatures. Creatures that parents had always been warning their kids for. Creatures that, was told, hid under your bed and in your closet. The ones that people told stories about.

Eh. They weren't as bad or rude as you'd thought.

Or at least this one, "Undyne", wasn't.

Their name reminded you of Undines, the mermaids, and since they were a fish, it kinda made sense.

With a small smile you took off to work.

* * *

"(Y/N), you're late!" Was with what you were greeted. You sighed softly, trying not to roll your eyes, before walking up to your supervisor with a forced smile.

"Sorry, my new neighbor walked up to me and--,"

"I don't care," he simply interrupted. "Work. Go."

Blonde-haired, tall, blue-eyed asshole.

He reminded you that not all pretty people were as nice as they looked. When you'd applicated for this job he really tried his best to act nice and unfortunately you'd fallen for his tricks. He knew you had small money problems, he knew that that was the reason you didn't and wouldn't, and _couldn't_ quit, and so you just had to put up with his shit. You had a rent to pay. If you were late with paying one more time, you would be kicked out of your little apartment.

You grumbled something under your breath before walking past him and into the kitchen. People could eat breakfast, lunch, brunch, and dinner at the restaurant. You usually worked there from half past 9 to 6, unless they asked you to work a bit more, since the restaurant was understaffed. And for some reason your coworkers were always "very busy" when Jack - your supervisor - asked for people to work extra.

You tied your apron around your middle before going to the kitchen. Like usual, you weren't greeted by anyone. You sighed softly before starting to work.

Working every week from Monday to Friday, sometimes even in the weekend. Getting just barely enough money to pay the rent and sometimes not even being able to buy yourself a meal. Having..no friends at all.

You were getting kinda bored of your life.

A yell from your coworker snapped you out of your reverie. He - Marley - called you over again and you sighed loudly, frustratedly, knowing damn well he could do whatever it was on his own like always, and better, and that he called you over just to rub it in how dumb you were if you did or said one thing wrong. But you walked over, anyways, and pushed your thoughts away. 

They weren't important for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC: no, I don't need friends. I don't need anyone! Everything annoys me!  
> Also MC: I'm lonely :<
> 
> ********
> 
> Ideas and requests, comments, likes and criticisms-- anything is more than welcome! 
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> AngleJoyce.Tumblr.Com


End file.
